If I Loved You
by harry-luna-ron
Summary: Luna Lovegood also well known to everyone as ‘Looney Lovegood’ to everyone but Harry, to Harry she’s the most beautiful girl, might as well be the only girl, in the world. But Luna’s not so sure of herself; she seems to be afraid of commitment. Will Harry
1. Chapter 1: Unforgettable Hug

AN: this is based on a quote I am quoting from the only guy who has every really cared about me enough to understand me. 'If I loved you would you love me? I love Courtney can't you see? So call her names all you wan, because I love her with all my heart.'

Title: If I loved you.

Summary: Luna Lovegood also well known to everyone as 'Looney Lovegood' to everyone but Harry, to Harry she's the most beautiful girl, might as well be the only girl, in the world. But Luna's not so sure of herself; she seems to be afraid of commitment. Will Harry finally get threw to her, or will he just give her t he space she needs?

Chapter: 1- unforgettable hug.

Harry was late getting to Kings Cross, but he made it threw the barrier on time. It was Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. After the summer with the Dursley's and full time grieving over his lost godfather, the closest thing he's ever had to a father, seeing his friends would be the best things for himself. Or so he thought.

Harry quickly found his friends in one of the compartments on the train. He slowly opened the compartment door, to reveal his five closest friends; Hermionie, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neiville. He stepped inside the compartment, put his luggage away, he slowly turned around and became face to face with Luna. Harry looked deep into her gorgeous blue eyes, as she looked deep into his amazing green eyes, the eyes, that he has been told from so many, that he had inherited from his mother. Luna looked up at him her eyes began to water, and she reached up to give a comforting hug. Harry did resist the hug, he embraced it, and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and held her close. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until Ron finally spoke, 'look Harry I'm, I'm sorry.'

Luna pulled away from Harry, and she returned to her seat next to Ginny. Harry looked at Ron, his blue eyes full of sympathy, 'it's OK, but I'd rather not talk, or think about it right now.' Harry said while changing his gaze from Ron to his feet, as he sat down. He knew he couldn't lie to himself, he'd defiantly grown to have a thing for Luna, and that hug meant the world to him, he knew he'd never forget her kindness.

Leave a review please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Feast

Chapter: 2- the feast.

Later that day, Harry and Ron headed down to the feast late; Harry admitted his feelings for Luna hoping Ron would understand. 'Ron, she means the world to me, I didn't want this to happen, but it just did.' Harry said to Ron while looking at his feet. ' I know what you mean mate, like the way I'm feeling for Herminie, I hate seeing her with "Victor" and the way she talks about him, Merlin, that's enough to make any guy crazy.' Ron said he too looking at his feet. They came to the doors leading into the great hall. Harry and Ron walked over to their table, to meet Herminie, Ginny, and Neiville. They sat down just in time for the food. Harry noticed the way Ron was looking at Herminie, as she was talking about what Victor and her did over the summer. His blue eyes were full of envy. Harry looked around to the Ravenclaw table in hopes to see Luna, but she wasn't there. Harry got tense, and worried. He looked from table to table, _maybe she's just at some other table, for some reason, yeah that's it! _He thought to himself,****but Harry was wrong. 'Have any of you seen Luna?' Harry turned back to face his friends, they all looked at him like he had just came back to life, or he was an alien or something, all but Ron, who looked completely shocked and confused by this move. 'No one's seen her since the train, why?' Hermione said with a very curious look on her face. 'No reason, it's just not like her to not be here.' Harry said, he could have got away with it, if it wasn't for the way he said it, and how fast he replied. 'What are you playing at?' Ginny said, one eyebrow rose. 'Nothing, really, I was just wondering.' Harry said rather nervously. 'Come on, lay off it will you, he said it was nothing so it must be nothing.' Ron said with a _give me a break_ look, and rolled his eyes, then gave Harry a wink. Harry gave him a grateful smile.

After the feast Harry and Ron headed up for the common room, they headed up fairly early, ahead of the rest of the crowd that would soon be swarming up the corridors. Harry and Ron came to a halt when they came to the Griffindor portrait. 'Shertbert Lemon' Ron said while rolling his eyes. But before Harry could enter a soft sweet familiar voice stopped him, 'Harry! Ron!' Harry whipped around and found Luna. She wore her hair in a loose half ponytail. 'Hey Luna, er…didn't see you at the feast, well I got to get into the common room. See you later.' Ron said fast as he climbed in threw the hole leading into the Griffindor common room. 'Er…yeah…we missed you at the feast.' Harry said trying to make conversation. 'Yeah, I wasn't really hungry or in the mood. Listen, Harry, I need to talk to you…' Luna said with an anxious smile on her face. 'I mean away from her, somewhere private?' Luna said as the smile fled her face, leaving an anxious nervous look.

'Er, sure.' Harry said, his stomach turned with butterflies.

She took Harry around a corner, and felt up the wall. Harry was about to ask her, when the wall moved in making a doorway. 'Lumos' Harry heard her say as she pulled him in. She closed the door behind them. She turned to look at Harry, and started, 'Harry, I have no clue how I'm going to say this, but it needs to be said…' she broke off into silent tears. 'I have feelings I never thought I'd have, I'd never let myself have.' She stopped; Harry couldn't believe what was happening. 'For you Harry, I have feelings for you.' Luna said while turning herself away from Harry. It took Harry a moment or two to take it all in, He lightly grabbed her arm and turned her. He looked deep into her wet blue eyes and said, 'Luna.' He stopped, then continued, 'I've been feeling like this for, since, well I don't know, but…' He stopped. He couldn't let himself finish. But it didn't seem he had to, because no longer then he told her, she had her arms around him. She quickly pulled herself away, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.' Harry shook his head, 'I wanted you to.' He said softly, as he carefully whipped the tears from her eyes. Harry pulled her in for a hug, but instead he got a kiss, he wasn't expecting it, but he still accepted it.

Harry walked threw the portrait hole, and walked straight for where Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire. 'What took you so long?' Hermione said giving him the raised eyebrow _you better tell me what's going on_ look. 'With Luna.' Harry said and a huge grin appeared on his face. 'Well I'm off to bed, see you in the morning. Night!' Harry said, walking up to the boy's dormitory. Ron must have caught what he meant, because before Hermione could ask anything, he too was off for the boy's dormitory.


End file.
